


Dreambubbles Make Strange Bedfellows (and very wet dream-beds)

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pee, Watersports, pee drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: Roxy isn't the most thrilled when she wakes up in a dreambubble memory of her jail cell on Derse, but at least she can indulge her watersports fetish and have a little kinky fun with herself there. There was always the risk of being caught by someone else in the same bubble, of course, but Roxy would never have expected that someone to be Her Imperious Condescension. And she definitely wouldn't have expected the Condesce to proposition her for a lot more kinky fun of the same nature...





	Dreambubbles Make Strange Bedfellows (and very wet dream-beds)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoxyPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyPop/gifts).



> My part of an art exchange with a friend! Might have gotten a _little_ carried away with the idea, lol.

"Ughhhh, really?" Roxy groaned, rubbing her eyes and looking around the room. Yep, she was in jail on Derse again. Wait, again? How had she gotten here anyway? It she sure felt like it had been _years_ ago since this had happened last. Rubbing her eyes again, it dawned on her that it must be a dreambubble memory, and with that in mind she could vaguely remember having just gone to sleep back on Earth C. She wasn't sure why or how the dreambubbles even existed anymore, nor why they had to shove her into _this_ memory. 

Before she could get too deep into thought about the nature of dreambubbles and what she'd do spending all night in such a boring one, Roxy found herself squirming around on the bed she was lying on. God _damn_ , she really had to piss. And glancing around, the rest of the jail cell was entirely empty - her mind apparently had left out the gross prison toilet that had actually been there. That was a change she generally wouldn't have minded, if she hadn't woken up here needing to use it so badly. 

Though, on further reflection Roxy didn't really mind even though she really needed to go. After all, she did get a bit of a thrill out of pissing naughty places, and in often-changing dreambubble landscape it hardly mattered if someone went in the toilet or elsewhere. A smile crept across Roxy's face as she started thinking how she wanted to leave a lewd sort of mark on this not-so-lovely memory. She found herself feeling a bit too lazy to even want to get out of bed, and giggled delightedly as she decided there was no need to do so. Her hand crept below her skirt and to her crotch - the thoughts she was having were starting to turn her on, and it was a bit of an extra thrill to realize her dream projection here wasn't wearing any panties. She was leaning towards just wetting the bed right there and rubbing herself off as she did so, but then another thought came to her mind and she couldn't help but give a delighted squeal. 

"Oooh, I'm suuuuch a bad girl, awwww yeah..." Roxy mumbled to herself, grinning as she bent her knees and pulled her feet in towards her, and also slid her thighs apart. After a moment of anticipation she started to let out a small flow of piss, arcing up from her crotch just high enough for her to see it with how she'd lifted her head up. At first her stream just rained down onto the sheets between her legs, but as Roxy held either side of her vulva to aim properly and relaxed her muscles to spray out her piss faster, the liquid projected higher and farther until it pattered against the purple wall beyond the foot of the bed. "Yessss!" 

With a delighted giggle, Roxy swayed her hips back and forth as she relieved herself onto the wall beyond her feet, and she adjusted how she was holding herself to aim higher up. She took a moment to admire her piss pattering against the surface, most of it gushing upwards just a little before running back down, but some splattering back and lightly raining back down on her legs. The urine that did stay on the wall ran off in every which way, cascading down in a bunch of rivulets past the mattress and undoubtedly starting to puddle up below. The wet patches and streaks on the paint stood out nicely, appearing a deeper purple that was a lovely monument to the naughty thing she was doing. 

"Ahhh, holy shit I really hafta go, fuck yeah..." Roxy continued to talk softly to herself, and she rotated her body a little to one side to aim her stream off in that direction. It made a pleasing arc across the paint, and she sprayed back and forth for a few moments, squealing excitedly a little as she watched all of the trails of liquid flow down underneath it. God, she'd always enjoyed pissing against walls, but usually she would stand and sidle up to a vertical surface to let 'er rip - doing it while lying down, while lazing in bed even, was quite an extra thrill. And it was a pleasant surprise to see just how high and just how far to the side she could project her stream of piss from this position. Damn, she could leave a _way_ bigger mark this way than what she usually did.

"Mmmm, aww yeah, this dreambubble is like hella fucking mine now, no one gets to claim it from me," Roxy continued to jabber on to no one in particular as she rolled her hips back to the other direction and her stream followed. Before she'd been peeing out over the side of the bed onto the wall that extended to the open room, but now her stream moved towards the corner that the bed was nestled into. She laughed excitedly as she pissed right into the corner, watching as a fairly thick flow of liquid ran down it, but then continued onto the wall to the side of the bed. Roxy curled her thighs and lower body up as she aimed further along, grinning excitedly as she found that by squeezing hard she could project her stream up a foot and a half or maybe two feet before it reached the peak of its arc right against the wall. And by now she had managed to aimed her stream up in the direction of her head, enough so that her pee might have actually made it onto her face and hair if she hadn't been aiming off to the side. It certainly gave her a nice close-up view of her urine spraying onto the purple paint. 

The idea of pissing over herself sounded like a lot of fun, actually - but it would have to wait for another time, since right around then her stream was starting to weaken as her bladder emptied. Roxy did her best to keep spraying against the wall, but eventually she couldn't squeeze enough and contented herself by letting the remainder of her piss wash over her tummy, then her thigh, and finally spritz out onto the sheets between her legs. She sighed triumphantly as she let out a few final squirts - damn, she'd really had to go, and _damn_ it had been a lot of fun to go the way she did. 

As soon as Roxy's last bit of piss dribbled out, one of her hands was grinding against her vulva, which was wet partially from pee but mostly from how much she'd turned herself on with what she'd just done. She proudly admired the wet streaks left across the wall by her stream, and the trails that her urine had left by flowing down to the ground. She quickly found herself groaning and rocking her whole body against her hand - mmph, feeling like this it wasn't going to take long at all to - 

_**Bzzt!**_ Roxy's focus was suddenly interrupted by something vibrating on the bed near her pillow. She was pretty sure her phone hadn't been there a few minutes ago, but, dreambubbles could be like that. With an annoyed groan, she reached over to grab it, distracted from her masturbation but still idly rubbing herself with her other hand as she checked who was messaging her.

)(IC: gurl water u doin that for

Roxy groaned and rubbed her eyes. Well, that _really_ wasn't who she was wanting to hear from. What was even going on here anyway? In any case, she had been pretty effectively snapped out of her rhythm of masturbation for the moment, so with an annoyed sigh she tapped out a response.

TG: oh noes  
TG: is the witch  
TG: .___.  
)(IC: wat  
)(IC: wait gurl i remember you saying that like  
)(IC: sweeps ago  
)(IC: yo like snap out of it this is a dream bubble and yer dreamin  
TG: i mean yeah i kno  
TG: but whatre YOU doin in a dreambubble here  
TG: im just tryin ta have a nice sexy dream here sheesh cant a girl get a break

"Wut, you don't think I'm just tryin' to have a nice sexy dream too?" A voice suddenly appeared from behind Roxy's head. With a gasp she craned her neck backwards, and sure enough, standing there was the Condesce. The woman gave a brief wave with a flat stare. "Yo." 

"Holy shit, how did you get here?!?" Roxy gasped, reaching at the sheets below her to push herself up in a sudden moment of panic. She barely got onto her elbows, though, when the Condesce walked over past her and patted her forehead gently but insistently, and Roxy found herself flopping back into the mattress and pillow. 

"I got here the same way you did. By dreaming. That's why it's called, y'know, a _dream bubble_ ," the woman said, rolling her eyes as she spoke.

"Huh, I guess - wait," Roxy said, looking over the troll standing in front of her. God, she was _tall_ \- the ceiling of the room they were in must have doubled in height when she walked in, which Roxy supposed made sense for a dreambubble somehow. And she wasn't in the bodysuit that Roxy had remembered her having; instead, the Condesce was wearing a business suit, black with some fuchsia trim, which looked quite smartly tailored to her figure. She had kept a lot of the same jewellery, though, and her ornate fuchsia goggles had merely been replaced by a similar-looking normal pair of glasses. And behind those were yellow eyes with fuchsia pupils, staring down at Roxy. "Wait, holy shit. You're still _alive_? I thought - I thought I -"

"Thought ya krilled me? Nah," the Condesce replied with a laugh, sounding more amused than angry or malicious. "I had all my irons in the fire, gill. So whale you're over on Earth C, I have a nice other universe for myshellf to run. I like ta call it Earth H, for H-I-C." 

"What?! Damnit, do we hafta save another copy of our planet from having everyone killed by you?" Roxy growled, squirming herself to sit up on the bed and clench her fists.

"Wut? No, clam yer spheres gurl. I'm retired from the whole empress thing an' no one appointed any juggalo presidents or anyfin like that. It's basically just like a normal Earth, nofin fer you to get your panties in a wad about. If you were wearin' panties, you nauty gill," the Condesce replied with a snicker. Before Roxy could think too hard about that comment, the woman motioned at her outfit and started to undo the buttons on her suit jacket. "Got a pretty good retirement gig though, CEO of a big multinational conglomerate. So I get ta be a more relaxed sort of evil. Pretty nice, get a huge paycheck for not reely doin' much, and do all sorts of fancy schmoozing and parties and shit. Those Earth business dudes know how ta make all of the debauchery nice and professional and classy." 

"Huh, I... guess... that doesn't sound that bad," Roxy said, calming down a little - in any case, it wasn't like she could actually _do_ anything to the Condesce besides maybe punch her hard enough to wake her up, and causing a tiny interruption in her sleep didn't particularly seem worthwhile. She was silent for a moment as she pondered the situation, adjusting the tiny skirt she'd dreamed herself into to try to cover her bare crotch. She watched as the woman in front of her slipped off her jacket and draped it over a hook on the wall, followed by the pink vest underneath. Below that was a bright white dress shirt, with a pink pair of suspenders draped over it and holding up the woman's black dress pants below. Roxy found her gaze drawn to the Condesce's chest - _damn_ , she was stacked, even relative to her overall size of being about twice Roxy's height with horns excluded. Her body's curves were pretty nice too, going down to accentuate her hips as they swayed alluringly as she walked. Roxy grumbled to herself and reached up to rub her eyes - goddamn it, was her horniness from a few minutes ago really making her lust after the batterwitch here? 

"Yah it's pretty nice. You should come visit, I can show ya the lavish lifestyle we got," the Condesce said with a grin, turning to Roxy to wink. Then she stepped over towards the wall, and to Roxy's embarrassment the woman leaned down to look at the wet streak across the paint where it extended out past the bed. Roxy gave a murmur of embarrassment as the Condesce traced her fingers over it - goddamn it, didn't she know that was her _pee _? "So I gotta give ya props for yer pissin' skills but, you never did answer me aboat what ya did that for." Well, that answered Roxy's mostly-rhetorical question, but it only raised more questions about why the woman seemed so amused to run her fingers over the mark she'd left.__

__"Um, I D K, I just really had to take a leak and like, it's a dream bubble, why not? That seemed like a fun way to do it," Roxy said, looking down and fidgeting self-consciously. The intimate nature of the question had caught her off guard, especially since it really was due to her kinks. After a few moments of thought she started to wonder why she would even have owed the Condesce an answer. She looked back up with a glare, though the woman was still amusing herself with inspecting the mess on the wall. "What's it matter to you? It's not like there's a toilet in here, and sometimes a girl's gotta go. What, do you have a better option?"_ _

__"Yah, in fact I do," the Condesce said in an amused tone, turning back to Roxy and proceeding to press her upper arms in to push her chest outward. "On mah tits."_ _

__"What."_ _

__"On mah tits. Whatcha mean 'what'," the Condesce replied, pushing her breasts out a little more for a moment before reaching up and starting to unbutton her shirt as if her statement needed any more emphasis._ _

__"Yeah I heard you the first time! But like what the fuck, why," Roxy said, still taken aback by the response she'd gotten. Though, man, that had given her quite a mental image there, which she felt like shouldn't have been turning her on nearly as much as it was. And the woman standing in front of her slowly undoing her buttons and starting to expose her cleavage was just making it harder to _not_ envision a stream of piss gushing right from Roxy's crotch right to that spot. _ _

__"Why naut? Yer into piss, I'm into piss, an' we're both dreaming here. What's even the point of the dreambubbles if it's not to just get glubbin' laid the entire time you're sleeping?" By now the Condesce had undone her shirt partway down her bosom and seemed content to stop there, pulling the top open to show off the gray skin of her chest and the fuchsia-colored bra holding up her breasts._ _

__"I. Uh. Yeah, I guess," Roxy said, trying to process all of that while her brain was seeming insistent on lusting after the woman flirting with her - well, propositioning more than flirting, really. It was true that they seemed to share a kink, and Roxy had certainly hooked up with people in the dreambubbles over less. And it wasn't like there was anything that could go too far wrong in a dream hookup. Roxy found herself surprised at how tempted she was, even when she tried to look past her immediate lust. "Like... We could try, maybe? But I mean, even after the whole... trying to kill each other thing?"_ _

__The Condesce shrugged her shoulders. "Water over the bridge, gurl. We're set up in separate universes now, life is good, no need ta drag in old grudges. Why naut settle our differences in bed?" She laughed, then proceeded to kneel down next to Roxy's bed. The two of them were basically looking eye-to-eye, despite the fact that Roxy was in a similar kneeling position atop the mattress. The woman looked down and cradled her breasts under her arms. "So water boat it? And I mean, if ya are still pissed at me and all for the past, I'm offerin' up a prime chance ta express that literally then head off, whatebber, it'd be yer loss."_ _

__Roxy moaned softly as she watched the display in front of her. "God... Yeah, okay, fuck that sounds hot. So lie, yeah, might as well get fuckin' laid I guess. But uh..." Roxy looked down towards her crotch, then over to the streak of piss she'd left on the wall. "I kinda don't hafta go right now, since yeah..." She motioned towards the mess she'd made with a sheepish smile._ _

__The Condesce just laughed. "Whale yeah, I saw ya be a nauty nauty pissy girl earlier. But it's the dreambubbles, again, remember? Ya can just dream up a new bladderful of piss for me," she said, winking and blowing Roxy a kiss. Then she started to giggle and added, "Or... I can just do it for ya."_ _

__"Whuh? ... Oof!" Roxy felt a sudden surge of pressure from between her legs, as her bladder began to urgently ache, feeling significantly more burstingly-full of pee than it was even when she woke up a few minutes before. She squirmed and moaned, and her hands instinctively clamped down against the front of her crotch. But even that wasn't enough to overcome the sudden and unexpected urge, and with a whimper Roxy felt a squirt of urine spray out from between her legs and onto the sheets below where she was kneeling. "Oh noooo!" She squeezed her thighs against each other, and pushed harder with her hands, and managed to get herself under control after a few moments, a little more piss running down her legs before she managed to cut off her stream._ _

__The Condesce just gave an amused snicker as she watched. "Hah, whoops, forgot that ya humans have such tiny bladders. My bad. Though yer shella cute wettin' yourself like that, y'know." Roxy looked up at her with a bit of a glare, though she found that the woman's expression didn't seem malicious at all, just that she was enjoying getting a bit of a show she hadn't anticipated. The Condesce's eyes met Roxy's and she gave an exaggerated wink, shrugging her shoulders to slide her suspenders down over them, then pressing her arms against her breasts again to push them up and forward. "Whale, water you waitin' for? Take a whiz on mah tits before you spring a leak all over yourshellf again."_ _

__Roxy gave a nervous giggle, still pushing against her crotch and keeping her thighs clamped together, but lifting herself up straighter on her knees. "Yeah, guess that's what I'm doing," she said, in part to convince herself - the situation still seemed so surreal. But, that was how dreambubbles were sometimes. With a grunt Roxy lifted up one leg to start to stand on her feet, with a bit of trepidation as she slid her thighs apart, but now her bladder control felt rock-solid. Probably her mental urging of her dream projection to _not_ piss herself anymore contributed to that. A smile spread across her face as she shifted her other leg, getting into a squatting position and then started to stand up._ _

__"Oof," Roxy mumbled to herself as she slowly pushed herself into a standing position near the edge of the mattress. Her control over her bladder still felt rock-solid, but so did her bladder itself, a huge weight hanging just over her crotch and pushing insistently on her body urging her to relieve herself. And... _god_ , she really was just about to do that, all over the woman kneeling in front of her. Over the last few moments all of her doubts had seemed to float away - she wasn't really sure what to think about these new revelations about the Condesce, nor whether she was having some black feelings for the woman or it was just plain old dream-enhanced lust, but damn did she want to have a lot of hot piss sex with her all of the sudden. She'd barely gotten herself to a full standing position when her heavy bladder gave another pang of urgency and pressure, and Roxy went along with it and let loose. A thick stream of pee poured out of her, and since she'd already positioned her hands to hold herself it sprayed right on target, pattering over the gray skin of the Condesce's cleavage. Roxy shivered and sighed as she continued, her body and thus her stream shaking back and forth as she pissed with all of her might but still felt way overfilled. Fortunately, the woman's breasts were plenty large that the waving stream always landed on gray skin, running off in all directions and soaking into the bra and shirt below. "Hehhhh holy fuck, I'm pissin' on the Batterwitch's boobs." _ _

__"Damn right ya are. Mmmm," the Condesce said, sounding quite pleased about that. She shifted her arms again, no longer propping up her breasts and instead bringing her hands on top of them, tracing her fingers through the trails of urine running all across her skin. Given how full she was, Roxy really couldn't do anything other than stand there and piss, and watch the results with fascination as she continued to aim back and forth, going out a little wider now to let her stream of pee patter down onto the lacy pink bra holding the woman's breasts, and even onto the white fabric of the dress shirt a bit farther out. She was surprised at how much delight the Condesce seemed to be taking in being pissed on, as she was murmuring contentedly as she ran her hands over her now-wet chest. Roxy watched as the woman's gaze shifted between looking down at her chest as the stream of pee splashed over it, and looking up to the source of the warm liquid. Her crotch was right about at eye level for the Condesce, and her eyes kept lingering on the pissing vulva in front of her with a conspicuous grin - and an occasional lick of her lips, which inspired a gasp and a tingle of excitement between Roxy's legs each time. After a few times, the woman looked up and met Roxy's eyes with a flirty smile. "Aww yeah. By the way, ya can call me Condy if you want."_ _

__"Uhh, okay," Roxy wasn't really sure how else to respond. Man, this was sure a strange night - half an hour ago she wouldn't have believed she would be kinda-sorta reconciled with the Condesce and now apparently on a nickname basis with her. And well, she _certainly_ wouldn't have believed that she would be taking a huge leak on the woman as part of hooking up with her, apparently. But damn, this was incredibly hot and exhilarating, and Roxy really wanted to enjoy it now and deal with any conflicting feelings later on. And actually, the reaction she was getting and the offer to use a nickname made Roxy suddenly feel emboldened to be naughtier, and to try some things and see if her partner liked them. With a giggle she leaned back a little further and aimed up, her thick stream of urine tracing up along the woman's chest and neck and then up to her cheek. "Heheheh nice, I'm pissin' on Condy's face." _ _

__"Mmm, shell yeah. Sea, I knew you'd be the best naughty kinky pissy cutie to hook up with," Condy said with a happy sigh, leaning in against the glistening and wavering stream and flicking her face fin through the flow of urine with a chuckle. She closed her eyes and stayed in place with a warm smile, and _holy fuck_ that was so shockingly hot - Roxy could have stayed like this and pissed right there for just about forever, which was coincidentally about how long it felt like it would take her still-overfilled bladder to finally empty. _ _

__Of course it wasn't too long before Condy shifted her position again, and Roxy decided she didn't mind that either - really, she was just excited to let her pee rain down and watch the woman below her enjoy herself with it. The Condesce leaned back again, letting Roxy's piss return to her chest, but this time she reached up to her shirt and pushed the fabric that had been hanging away back against her skin, not buttoning herself up again but just holding it in place with her fingers. It seemed pretty clear that she wanted Roxy to pee over more of her shirt, and Roxy was happy to oblige, sweeping her stream back and forth across her partner's chest. The fabric darkened as her urine soaked into it, and to Roxy's amusement it took on a noticeable yellow tint - looking down at her stream she could see it was quite a bit yellower than it usually was, for that matter. Sniffing down in that direction, there was certainly a scent of piss pervading the air from what she was doing, but it didn't smell particularly strong or concentrated. Roxy figured that when Condy had imagined a bladderful of urine up for her, she must have pictured something more deeply colored than usual human piss would be. And she could hardly complain about that, as she was now finding that a few passes of her stream left over a patch of the woman's shirt left it a vibrant yellow._ _

__It didn't take too long for Roxy to leave her mark all over Condy's breasts, and then up higher towards her neck and shoulders - and of course in the process, the piss running down the woman's body did a good job of soaking into the lower parts of the shirt, and then down onto her black trousers and finally into a sizable puddle on the carpet below. And even with all of the pissing she'd done already, Roxy's still felt like she had a lot of urine left in her bladder, though now it was more a normal level of fullness that she could see reaching the end of. With the upper portion of the shirt quite thoroughly colored yellow, Roxy directed her aim a bit lower, doing her best to hit the underside of the woman's breasts, and giggling excitedly when the Condesce leaned back a bit and held herself up to make it easier for her. And then when she aimed even lower, waggling her stream across Condy's belly and down to her crotch, the woman grinned and reached down to unzip her pants, letting the stream splatter in through her fly and onto her pink panties. Seeing that, Roxy laughed a bit more and then broke the silence that had lasted the last little while. "Damn, I'd never have expected you to be so into gettin' pissed on."_ _

__"Whale, why naut? Can't a seadweller like gettin' nice and wet? 'Specially when it's a lovely shower from a cute lady like you," the Condesce replied, rolling her eyes playfully. She then let out a little moan as Roxy's pee continued to wash over her panties, and shifted her position a little to slide her hand down her pants and start to rub at herself - _damn_ that was a hot enough sight to make Roxy shiver once again. Condy apparently picked up on Roxy's approval, since she looked up at her with a grin and a wink and made sure to exaggerate her motions of grinding her hand along her crotch, as Roxy's piss continued to spray down onto it and the panties she was rubbing against. "And just fer the record, I love whizzin' on other people just as much. Like, I think your adorable lil' outfit there would look even better if it was dripping with pink piss." _ _

__"... Damn," Roxy muttered under her breath, looking down at herself and quite enjoying getting to picture just that. She hadn't even really paid too much attention to what she'd dreamed up for herself to wear until now, but it was a really cute and lacy babydoll-style lingerie in a very light pink, opaque over her breasts but the rest of it see-through, down to the skirt portion that only barely went below her crotch. Roxy took a moment to admire just how cute she looked wearing it while spraying out a stream of piss from between her legs - pissing while standing up was always a hot thing to do, and Roxy loved to watch herself as she did, but this time around her attention had unsurprisingly been focused more on her target than herself. And even now as she did take a moment to appreciate her own body, her thoughts kept drifting back to imagining what it would look like if the Condesce did what she'd just suggested. "Well, fuck, guess I'm gettin' close to finishing up here, so I'll be looking forward to being dripping with pink piss soon." Roxy looked up at the woman whose crotch she was still pissing on and gave her a wink._ _

__"Almost done already? Sheesh, ya humans reely do have the puniest bladders," Condy replied in a teasing voice, but sounding a little disappointed underneath it. Her hand was still down her pants, rubbing herself through her panties as Roxy's pee rained down on her crotch, and with her other hand she was playing with one of her breasts through her yellow-stained shirt._ _

__"W T F, I've been peeing on you for like, three minutes straight! How fuckin' big is your bladder then?" Roxy said, blinking in disbelief. She didn't actually have a good sense of how long it had been, but Roxy was certain that her dream projection here had already pissed out far more urine than her real body could ever hold, and she still wasn't quite done. To emphasize that she aimed her stream higher once again, back at the Condesce's chest and the hand rubbing around against it._ _

__"It's the size of a small whale, gurl, yer gonna get ta see soon enough," Condy said with a cackle, leaning in so that Roxy's stream flowed against a higher point on her chest. "Guess I'll just put up with a shorter golden shower than I'd like."_ _

__"Pfft! Well here, have a longer one, lemme just imagine my bladder full again," Roxy said, sticking out her tongue and proceeding to do just that. She felt a sudden jump back to a fairly strong need to piss - she had imagined herself at a normal level of fullness, not whatever Condy had done for her before - and her stream gushed out thicker and stronger almost immediately, spraying at the neck of the woman below her. With a mischievous giggle she aimed herself a little higher. "How about a longer golden shower all over your _face_?" _ _

__"Glub yeah, now yer talkin," Condy replied enthusiastically enough to surprise Roxy. She pushed her face in so Roxy's stream moved up her cheek to her temple, staying there and basking in the warm liquid for a few minutes with a happy murmur. Roxy then aimed a little to the side, spraying across the woman's glasses, and giggling a little at the droplets left behind on the lenses. The Condesce just stayed there a moment, letting Roxy direct her stream all across her face and down both cheeks. But soon enough she moved again, and to Roxy's surprise lined her lips up with the stream, opening her mouth and conspicuously slurping at it. Some of the flowing urine still ran down her face and then her body below, but Roxy could tell she was actually drinking a fair bit of it, which was quite a thrill. "Aww yeah. Always thirsty for some sexy girl piss, 'specially after watchin' her whiz from her cute lil' human nook for so long."_ _

__"Whoa, you naughty _nasty_ babe, damn," Roxy said, her glee apparent on her voice. God, watching the Condesce do that was just... honestly she wasn't even sure how she'd describe it, except just _incredible_. Her vulva felt like it had almost instantly turned from wet to downright dripping, and arousal radiated through her body as she continued to aim her stream at Condy's mouth and watch her slurp at it. As hot as it had been to piss all over her for the last several minutes, Roxy felt a new surge of excitement from the realization that the woman might just be into her naughtiest and most lustful fantasies just as much as she was. And something about watching her piss flow right into the Condesce's mouth emboldened Roxy to want to tease her more, and to try out some new things. "Oooh, I bet ya'd be really into it if I went and pissed all over your _hair_ , too." With a delighted giggle, Roxy lifted her stream up once again, making sure to splatter across Condy's glasses once more before aiming up her forehead._ _

__"Duh, I mean, I'm just as much of a kinky beach as you are," Condy said, giving a satisfied sigh and sinking down into her kneeling position to make Roxy's job easier. Soon enough her stream was pattering down right on the top of the woman's head, spreading out and flowing in all directions. Some of Roxy's piss ran down her bangs and forehead and back down her face, and some flowed to either side and branched out around the base of her horns. But most of it continued on in the direction that Roxy's stream was aiming, forward from her body and thus towards the Condesce's back, down into the mass of black hair behind her. God, that was really hot to watch as it gushed out of sight - Roxy giggled as she wondered how long it would take for her urine to drop out from the bottom somewhere, if it even made it out. And apparently Condy was just as pleased by what Roxy was doing, since after a few moments she added, "Ya betta drench my hair so much I can smell it on my pillow when I wake up in the morning."_ _

__"Pfft! Hot," Roxy replied, adjusting her aim as the Condesce shifted a little lower and a little closer, so her stream flowed right into the thicket of hair behind the woman's head and neck. "Wellll can't make promises but I'm happy to tinkle all over it all night and see what I can do. Maybe even - _oooohhhh!_ " Roxy's thought was cut off as she felt Condy's fingers reach up from underneath her flowing piss and start to trace along the folds of her labia. She'd been having so much fun relieving herself on the woman that she'd nearly forgotten just how horny she was, and just how horny all of this was making her, but it only took a moment for the touch to remind her. The woman's fingertips seemed to glide effortlessly over her slick vulva, and even the fairly light touch made her absolutely ache for more. "Nnnnnghhh... God, fuck me, I need it so bad..." Roxy could only whimper out her desperation, and hope that the Condesce would oblige her. Fortunately, the response from below was an amused murmur followed by feeling one, then two, fingers start to push inside of her._ _

__"For shore. Leavin' a cutie like you so worked up would just be cruel, even for me," Condy said with a laugh, letting Roxy's piss drizzle over her hair for a moment longer before shifting her head up and pushing her lips against the girl's vulva. Roxy let out a long, low groan and jammed both hands against the back of the Condesce's head, holding it in place as she pushed her hips against the woman's face. She was still pissing, but her bladder had gotten fairly close to empty again, and between that and how horny she was her stream had reduced to a fairly lazy flow. But it was a lazy flow right into Condy's mouth, and as far as she could tell the woman was drinking it all down - and _god_ that was hot, as was the fact that her fingers were wiggling into a thick mess of hair against the back of the Condesce's head, and finding it wet with her own fresh urine. And now she was finally getting some stimulation to help with all of that arousal, with the Condesce pumping some fingers inside of her and work against pretty much her entire vulva with her other fingers, her tongue, and her mouth. With each rock of her hips Roxy's clit bumped over Condy's upper lip, and each time it felt like she teetered closer to the verge of climax._ _

__"Oh, god, Condy, yes, fuck, that's amazing..." Roxy huffed between breaths, panting heavily as she continued to hump herself against her partner's face - she'd always tended to be loud in bed, and she didn't see any reason to stop here. Though really, by now the Condesce was doing most of the work, with the hand between Roxy's legs fucking her vigorously, her mouth grinding against all of the right spots, and her free arm wrapped tightly around Roxy's rear to hold herself in close. Roxy was still pissing a little bit, her bladder almost empty but letting out a few spurts when she could, which was getting less often the closer she built to orgasm. And the Condesce's tongue pushed against her clit accelerated that process along pretty quickly. "Holy fuck, yes, Condy, I'm gonna...!" With a loud whimper she came onto the woman's fingers, lips, and tongue, her peeing finally coming to an end and being replaced by the feeling of her vagina alternating between squeezing against the woman's digits and relaxing. Roxy squirmed and her body shook as her throes of pleasure radiated through her - maybe Condy had used her dream powers to imagine this being extra-awesome, since Roxy was pretty sure she'd never come _this_ hard before. Her legs trembled and her grasp on the back of the woman's head was now more an attempt to keep herself upright throughout her continuing orgasm. Really, it was probably the Condesce's arm wrapped around her butt that was doing most of the work keeping her from falling over. _ _

__For a few moments Roxy was wondering if her climax was actually going to come to an end, but eventually her throes of pleasure started to diminish. Accordingly, her shouts of pleasure weakened, as did the humping she was doing with her hips, and Condy followed suit by easing off of the licking and fingering she was doing. Soon enough Roxy's body had shifted to basking in postorgasmic bliss, and once the Condesce pulled away from her and loosened her grip around the girl's butt, Roxy stumbled backwards slightly and fell back into a sitting position on the bed. She stayed there a few moments not really looking at anything, just grinning giddily and enjoying her afterglow. Finally the movements of the woman in front of her caught her attention again, and when Roxy re-focused on her surroundings she noticed that the fairly small Derse bed she'd been sitting on had transformed into one much larger, with a weird curved shape in front of her. It took a few moments of glancing around to figure out that the Condesce had imagined up a heart-shaped bed that was large enough to be suitable for her, with pillows under the curves at the top of the shape, the direction Roxy was facing. Roxy giggled - that was cute, at least, and she pondered whether it would count as 'romantic'. The point at the bottom of the heart was nestled into the corner of the room, which struck Roxy as a little silly, though she did note with a smirk that Condy had left the wet marks on the wall, and the bed was perfectly oriented to admire them if she were to lay down on a pillow._ _

__"Enjoy yashellf, gurl?" Condy's voice was teasing but affectionate as the woman climbed onto the bed, sliding herself towards the spot about in the middle where Roxy was sitting. She moved along on her knees, and Roxy stuck her legs out straight so the woman would straddle them as she moved closer. Soon enough, the Condesce had lowered her kneeling position to sit on Roxy's lap, the wet bottom of her pants resting on Roxy's thighs. Roxy couldn't help but giggle to know that _she_ was the source of that wetness, and all of the rest of it on the woman's body in front of her - she reached out to feel at Condy's thighs and butt, and since the woman was quite tall her sizable chest happened to end up right in front of Roxy's face. Roxy took the opportunity to admire her handiwork there, enjoying seeing the slight variations in how yellow the shirt had become as her piss flowed across it, and also ogling the fancy pink bra peeking out from underneath, and the bare gray skin of the woman's cleavage that was dotted with tiny droplets. Condy laughed as she watched Roxy's gaze, and pushed her chest out a little to better show it off. Then, with a cackle she suddenly leaned forward, smushing her breasts against Roxy's face and wrapping her arms around the girl's back to hold her there. "Ya know, I think if someone pisses somewhere nauty yer supposed to rub their noses in it like this." _ _

__"Pfft! I guess, though I dunno if this is gonna teach me not to do it again," Roxy said with a laugh, happily nuzzling against the woman's chest and savoring the scent of her urine there, and the wetness she felt against her face. She was still giddy with bliss from her orgasm and from the feeling of having finally emptied her bladder, and pressed up close to the woman she'd shared those experiences with felt like the perfect place to be. Her own hands had been wandering around the Condesce's body a little, but both had settled on groping against the silky fabric of the woman's panties, inside her pants. One hand had a firm grasp onto Condy's butt, and the other had slid inside the front of her unzipped pants and her fingers were tracing along the woman's pubic mound, the wetness of her underwear there a lovely reminder that just a couple minutes before her piss was gushing onto that exact location. "Mmmm... Man, I can't believe just I took a huge piss over all of this. Nice."_ _

__"Ya, shore was nice. And I can't believe I'm just about to take a whiz all over all of this, and show a gill what a huge piss _really_ is like," Condy said with a laugh, squeezing Roxy tightly and running her hands up and down the girl's back. She then pushed her hips forwards, doing her best to shove her crotch right up against Roxy's. "In fact, no time like the present. Ahhhh!" The sigh of relief definitely sounded like it was just spoken for effect, but it was almost immediately followed by the wet pants sitting on Roxy's lap suddenly becoming warmer and wetter, and then a cascade of hot liquid running through and down Roxy's thigh to the sheets below. _ _

__"Oooh! Heheh, nice, could get used to having my face in your boobs while you use my lap as a potty," Roxy said with a laugh, nuzzling in tighter against the Condesce's breasts and appreciating the sudden flow of warm liquid over her skin and the slower growth of the warm and newly-wet patch of fabric of the woman's pants. Her hand pushed in farther against the Condesce's panties, gasping excitedly as she felt just how much liquid seemed to be gushing through them._ _

__"Hah, whale, don't get too used ta it. Since a gill's gotta mark her territory, yanno," Condy said with a laugh, then pulled herself back from Roxy's body and started to stand up, still pissing into her pants all the while. As she did so, she glanced down to meet Roxy's gaze with a funny smile. "Though, that actually sounds kinda fun. Maybe sometime later I'll hafta sit on your lap the whole time I'm doin' my business."_ _

__"Mmm, I'll look forward to it," Roxy replied, enjoying the thought a little but finding the sight in front of her much more compelling. The Condesce had stood up all of the way - and _wow_ was she tall, her crotch was well above the height that Roxy's head was in her seated position - and had taken a stance with her legs slightly apart, and already her fuchsia urine was flowing along the drenched fabric of her pants, as well as down her legs, and pooling on the mattress around her feet. "And, _nice_." _ _

__"Mhmm. Though gill, if ya actually wanna get a nice shower rather 'an just watchin' me piss my pants, ya might wanna help pull these off," Condy said, flashing a grin and wink down at the girl and swaying her hips a bit suggestively. Her piss stream moved around with the motion, first going mostly down one leg then the other, and in between causing a shower of droplets down onto the sheets. Roxy paused to watch that for a moment, before getting on her knees and reaching up._ _

__"Alright yeah, fuck, just drench me," Roxy muttered, putting her hands on the Condesce's waist and beginning to pull - her pants were already unzipped and showed off her pink panties below her fly, but with how wet they were they clung to her skin. A bit of tugging coaxed them partway down her hips, at which point Roxy stopped for a few moments to admire the thick stream of pee now gushing through Condy's panties and flowing straight down, as well as the little rivulets running down either of her legs. Smiling and continuing to watch, she pulled the woman's pants down the rest of the way while piss rained down on them from above, until they were around the woman's ankles. "Mkay, then step outta these I guess," Roxy said as she slid herself slightly closer._ _

__"Shell yeah," Condy replied, shifting her weight to one leg - and correspondingly directing her flowing stream of piss down that leg - so Roxy could slide the pants over her foot. She stepped back down on the mattress, but before she could lift the other leg up Roxy leaned in with a giggle, planting a kiss on the wet fabric of Condy's panties and pushing herself close to the tantalizing sight she'd been watching intently. Roxy gave a satisfied moan as she savored the warmth on her lips, and gave a curious slurp at the little bit of liquid flowing there - despite not really tasting like much except for a hint of saltiness, she found herself lusting for more. Fortunately there was an obvious solution to that, and after planting another kiss slightly lower Roxy's mouth was right under the Condesce's full stream. She gulped excitedly at the flow of warm liquid, swallowing a few mouthfuls and feeling the rest run over her face. _Holy fuck_ doing that was hot, and Roxy moaned happily as she pondered how she thought the Condesce's piss tasted. In the meanwhile, the woman above giggled gleefully. "Whoa, gurl, someone's reely feelin' kinky. I knew I picked the right cutie to bang tonight." _ _

__Roxy might have responded if not for the torrent of piss pouring into her mouth, but she certainly didn't want to move her lips from where they were pressing. The warm liquid was flowing fast enough that Roxy didn't have any chance of drinking it all, but she was more than happy to gulp down some more mouthfuls on her own schedule, while the rest of the urine ran out of her mouth and down her body or her partner's legs. As she pulled Condy's pants free of her other foot and tossed them aside, she decided she didn't really have a good description for what the woman's piss tasted like - the feeling of the warm liquid in her mouth was a much bigger part of the experience than anything else - but she had to apply the word _delicious_ to it. Roxy murmured happily and took a few more slurps, rubbing her lips and tongue against the soaked fabric of the Condesce's underwear and prodding at her vulva underneath, earning a moan from above and a gentle rock of the woman's hips against her face. She could have happily stayed there and eaten her partner out while basking in her flowing piss, but the woman _had_ promised her a proper soaking. So after pushing her lips against Condy's crotch one last time and taking a final slurp, Roxy pulled back and plopped her butt back down on the bed in her kneeling position. "So, how 'bout that shower you promised?" she said, grinning up at the woman and also reaching to tug her sodden panties aside, revealing a glistening pink vulva underneath and letting the thick fuchsia stream spray directly down to the sheets between the Condesce's feet, and a bit in front of Roxy's knees. _ _

__"Shore. Mah pleasure," Condy replied, immediately reaching her hands down to her now-exposed crotch. A moment later she'd aimed herself, and the stream pouring out of her was landing on Roxy's chest, spraying back and forth across her breasts. Roxy found herself delighted at just _how much_ piss it was - it made her own stream from before seem like it had been just a drizzle. Roxy's lingerie had been wet from the urine that had run down her body when between the Condesce's legs just before, but within a few moments of being pissed on directly the lacy fabric was absolutely _waterlogged_ , and Roxy was sitting in a puddle that seemed like it was growing much faster than it could possibly soak into the sheets and mattress below her. And all of that was so overwhelmingly hot that, even though she'd just gotten off, Roxy felt another surge of arousal in her body and a strong urge to jam her hands between her legs and finger herself silly. She resisted that, though, and instead indulged another impulse to rub her hands all over her chest and cup her breasts as the Condesce's piss continued to rain down on her. The woman laughed at that, aiming at Roxy's hands for a moment before adding, "Oh man, yer just so eager for all of my piss, huh?" _ _

__"Yeah, maybe even a lil' more eager than you were for all of mine!" Roxy said, tilting her head up to stick out her tongue at the woman and make sure to conspicuously ogle her shirt and the yellow tint on it she had been responsible for. Condy just laughed and stuck out her own tongue, then directed her stream across Roxy's chest one last time before starting to aim lower. She zigzagged across the girl's already-soaked lingerie, and Roxy's hands followed along to rub the fresh warm piss against her body. The Condesce's stream next moved down to the girl's thighs, thoroughly soaking one and then the other. Then she went back to Roxy's belly, and when the girl's hands resumed following her stream, she aimed lower, down at Roxy's crotch. Roxy gasped loudly as the hot liquid hit her bare pubic mound and as her hands followed, and she shuddered as her fingers pushed against her vulva while pink urine gushed along them. Holy _shit_ was she horny. With a low groan she rubbed at herself, the stimulation from her fingers amplified by the fact that the Condesce's piss was flowing down her palms and over them. "Hnghhh... God, wow..." _ _

__Condy chuckled at Roxy's expressions of how much she was enjoying herself, and kept her piss aimed at the girl's hands and crotch for a few moments longer. Roxy continued to rub herself, rocking her body needily against her hands. She'd have been happy to stay with this arrangement and get herself off that way, but soon the Condesce began to lift her stream and with a groan Roxy pulled her hands away from her crotch to follow it. The woman's urine sprayed across Roxy's belly and then up to her chest once again, but after lingering there briefly went even higher, spraying across Roxy's shoulders and neck. And then with a delighted laugh Condy aimed at Roxy's face, swaying her hips back and forth to direct her piss all around. Roxy closed her eyes and smiled as the warm liquid hit her face, letting it run every which way and occasionally slurping at some that flowed near her mouth. The woman continued to giggle as she relieved herself. "Aww yeah, all over yer face! Coddamn ya look so adorabubble with my piss all over you."_ _

__"Pfft, are you sayin' I'm ever not adorabubble?" Roxy replied teasingly, even as the Condesce's stream sprayed into her mouth as she talked. She stayed in place and happily let the warm liquid wash over her face, but soon enough found that the woman's aim moved even higher, up to her hair and the top of her head. Roxy murmured happily as the woman's urine gushed around and soaked her hair in all directions, running down her face as well as the back and sides of her head before continuing down to continue soaking her full body. She had to say it felt _wonderful_ , a constant flow of warmth running over her like, well, a real shower, but from a much more tantalizing source. Since there was no longer any piss spraying directly at her face, Roxy opened her eyes and gazed at the Condesce's bare crotch and the stream arcing forward from it with a smile. "Mmm, this is really nice." _ _

__"Damn right it is. I could get used ta making your head my go-to place to take a leak," Condy said, smiling down excitedly and waving her stream around just a little. Roxy scootched herself a bit closer to the woman, and to the source of the gushing liquid, and earned herself an affectionate headpat from the woman urinating on her. Then the Condesce began to run her hand through Roxy's hair with a giggle. "Hah, looks like mah piss is turnin' yer hair pink! Guess I'm reely markin' my territory here."_ _

__"Aww, that sounds cute!" Roxy replied with a giggle, and quickly discovered that she found that concept surprisingly hot. She was suddenly curious and glanced around the room for a mirror to see the result, but didn't find one. But, it was a dreambubble - she could just imagine one up. A small mirror appeared in her hand, and Roxy slid herself farther forward along the now-drenched sheets until her head was directly under the Condesce's crotch. After wrapping her arms around the woman's legs, she positioned the mirror to look at herself - and also the shapely butt just above her head, and the fuchsia stream pouring straight down onto her. Sure enough, her blonde hair had taken on a noticeable pink tint from the piss she was watching flow along her head in all directions. She giggled delightedly as she looked at herself from a few different angles, feeling very pleased with a new look that seemed perfect for a night of this sort of dream fun. "Nice! And damn, girl, how many times have you had to imagine your bladder full again to keep pissin' on me this much?" Roxy had no sense of what volume of urine that Condy had already let out on her, but it felt like _way_ more than the woman's body should reasonably be able to hold._ _

__"Hah! An empress never reveals her sea-crets. But I'll tell ya, gurl, I can piss more than this even if I'm not in a dreambubble and can't do stuff like that," Condy said with a laugh. Since Roxy was right below her, she no longer had to hold herself to aim, and with a happy sigh she pulled her hands away from her crotch and placed them on her hips._ _

__"Uh, huh, suuuure. Or shoooore, if you wanna do an ocean pun. But whatevs, I'm not gonna object to this shower magically gettin' longer," Roxy said, laughing. She had put down the mirror by now, and tilted her head up instead, positioning herself so she could directly watch the woman's urine cascade down onto her forehead. Of course, that position also gave her a wonderful view of the bright fuchsia skin of the Condesce's vulva, and it was visibly evident that the woman was quite aroused. Roxy found herself licking her lips, eager to push her face up against the sensitive flesh and offer some reciprocation for what Condy had done for her a few minutes earlier. And the continuing spray of piss from a little behind the woman's clit was more of an enticement than anything discouraging the idea. Roxy lifted herself up on her knees to get closer, but decided to tease her partner a little before she acted. "Heheh, betcha I can lick your pussy and get ya off before you even finish pissin'!"_ _

__"Yeah, not reely gonna take that bet, 'cause I'm gonna cum all over yer cute face wayyy before I'm finished takin' a leak!" Condy replied with a laugh, putting her hand on the back of Roxy's head once again. Roxy chuckled and lifted herself up further, until she pushed against the pissing woman's crotch and planted a kiss on the lower part of her vulva, grinding her lips tongue against the fuchsia folds and teasing her tongue into the Condesce's entrance as the woman's urine flowed over her nose. Condy gave a loud groan from above and almost immediately started to rut her hips against Roxy's motions, making it plenty clear just how eager she was. Taking note of that, Roxy moved her kissing and licking up a bit, taking the opportunity to slurp at the woman's warm stream once again as she flicked her upper lip against Condy's clit. She also brought a hand up and slid two fingers inside of her partner, pumping in and out in sync with the Condesce's humping. The woman seemed quite appreciative of all of that, groaning loudly and breathing heavily as she rocked her hips even more. "Aww fuck yeah, ya know how to make a gurl feel _good_ when she's pissin'." _ _

__Roxy smiled at that complement as she continued with what she was doing. Her lips ground against the Condesce's labia and clit, and her tongue flicked around with a particular focus right around where the woman's urine was pouring out from. In the meanwhile she continued to thrust some fingers into Condy's slit, and use her other fingers and the rest of her hand to grind against the nearby portions of her vulva. Roxy murmured and closed her eyes as she worked, gulping down a mouthful of the still-mostly-flavorless warm liquid pouring into her mouth as she felt like it, and letting the rest just flow out and down her body. Her mind wandered back to thinking just how weird it was that she was doing this with the _Batterwitch_ , of all people, but paradox space just seemed to be like that, sometime. And reconciling and making peace with an old enemy could hardly be a bad thing - especially when it ended up with her eating out a hot lady and drinking her pee, two of her kinky self's favorite things. _ _

__"Mmmph... Oh, cod, Roxy..." Condy was moaning out from above, and the large hand she'd placed on the back of Roxy's head was now fairly firmly holding the girl in place. Roxy didn't mind that - it wasn't like she had any intention of moving from where she was - and she felt a bit giddy at hearing the woman seem so unrestrained and willing to cry out her name in pleasure. So Roxy just pushed a bit harder and faster with her mouth and fingers, working as best she could with Condy's humping against her face. And then she felt a bit of a squeeze around her fingers as they pumped into Condy, and a gush of wetness sliding along them. "Oh, glub, yeahhhhh!" the woman gasped as she came, her vaginal muscles tensing around Roxy's fingers rhythmically and a gush of some sort of slick fluid squirting out along them with each spasm._ _

__Roxy found herself impressed that the Condesce's pee stream kept going just as strong as ever as the woman came, and she continued to take a few slurps from it - mixed with some of the fluids gushing out from the woman's orgasm, now - as she continued to work her lips and tongue and fingers against just the right places. She couldn't help but be proud of herself about how long the woman's orgasm seemed to last for, and how much troll orgasmic fluid seemed to be gushing out onto her in addition to the constant flow of urine. Roxy couldn't have been any happier to be as drenched as she was, and she almost felt disappointed when Condy's rocking and panting started to slow, and the orgasmic contractions inside of her weakened. She did her best to tease them along for as long as she could, but soon enough the woman was finished, and Roxy withdrew her fingers and shifted to kissing and licking gently. The Condesce seemed to still appreciate that, since the hand on the back of her head stayed in place. "Whewwwww, damn, gill ya shore know how to give some good head."_ _

__"Fuck yeah I do!" Roxy said as she finally leaned her head back, and Condy moved her hand out of the way. She grinned up at the woman proudly, and received a surprisingly warm smile back in response. Then the Condesce giggled and reached down to aim her stream - which was currently gushing down onto Roxy's belly - forward, across the girl's face. Roxy happily opened her mouth, though after a few moments she realized that the woman was pissing on her with the goal of rinsing off the more vibrantly-pink fluid that had gushed out of her nook when she came. "Heheh, I guess ya made a mess, didn't ya?"_ _

__"Whale, duh, how d'ya think we fill up buckets?" Condy said teasingly, continuing to aim her pee at Roxy idly. "Mmm, and I still gotta piss for... I dunno, another minute or two. Told ya my bladder was the size of a whale, babe. Mind just kinda hanging out down here? After all of that I just wanna relax and let it flow over a cutie."_ _

__"Mhmm, sounds good," Roxy said, deciding that sounded quite nice. She spun herself around and plopped her rear down on the bed, sitting between the Condesce's legs and facing the same direction as the woman. Her butt splashed into a large puddle of warm pink liquid - with as much fun as she'd been having watching Condy's pee as it sprayed at her, Roxy had barely paid attention to where it had gone afterwards, and hadn't noticed until now that apparently the woman had pissed out so much so fast it couldn't even all soak into the dream-mattress and instead was pooling up below them. She murmured happily as she took in the feeling of her partner's hot urine gushing onto her head from above, while at the same time enjoying the feeling of the still-nearly-as-warm puddle sloshing around a little against her bottom and her legs. "Heh, damn, I don't know when was the last time I've ever been this totally covered in a cute lady's piss."_ _

__"I'm shore it's never, since I've never forked ya before! But I'm glad ya find me cute, cutie," the Condesce replied, sounding quite pleased, and when Roxy glanced up the woman made a heart shape with her fingers. Then she sighed and lifted her gaze up, apparently doing what she'd said and relaxing while she continued to piss. Roxy figured she might as well do the same, and leaned her head slightly to the side to rest it against one of the woman's gray thighs, as a torrent of urine continued to flow over her._ _

__And sure enough, Condy continued peeing at full blast for at least a minute more while both she and Roxy enjoyed themselves in silence. Roxy did shift around a little, first sliding her head to rest against the Condesce's other thigh, and then shifting her whole body forward a bit so her butt was a bit in front of where the woman was standing and she was leaning back into the flowing stream. But in that new position Roxy's knees were bent and up in the air and her thighs apart, leaving her to watch as the puddle of pink pee on the bed flowed against her bare crotch. And _wow_ that was more of a turn-on than she expected, since the hand she wasn't using to support her leaning position felt like it gravitated between her legs. Roxy found herself gently rubbing at her vulva, and having to restrain herself from doing more because her body was _very much_ ready._ _

__"Hah, havin' fun down there? Just don't have _too much_ fun, I wanna help when I'm done up here," the Condesce said with a laugh when she noticed what Roxy had started to do. Then she reached between her legs to aim herself again, and directed her stream forward, down Roxy's body until it was gushing at the girl's crotch. Roxy moaned appreciatively, continuing to grind her hand against herself as a fresh supply of pink urine flowed over her crotch. It would have been pretty easy for her to push a bit faster and get herself off, but Roxy certainly wasn't going to miss out on whatever Condy seemed to have in mind. So she kept her motions slow and deliberate, building up some excitement for what was next._ _

__Soon enough the Condesce's stream finally started to weaken, the thick spray of pink piss starting to wane to the point where it looked like something a normal person might be able to piss out. The woman stopped aiming forward and let the rest of her urine flow down onto Roxy's head again, and after a few more seconds the continuous stream was replaced by a sequence of gushes. Roxy giggled as the rest of Condy's piss squirted and then dribbled down onto her head, before it finally came to an end. When it did, she took a few moments to savor the wetness dripping down her body, and pooled up below - _damn_ that had been a good golden shower. Or, fuchsia shower, she supposed._ _

__Meanwhile, as soon as she finished her piss, Condy adjusted her pulled-aside panties back to their usual position, and then took a few long steps forward. Roxy watched her with a smile, admiring the woman's figure - at some point in the last couple minutes she'd pulled off her piss-soaked shirt and was left in just her lacy pink bra and panties, and she looked _smoking hot_. The Condesce seemed to realize that Roxy was ogling her, since she paused in an attractive pose for a few moments before turning around and dropping to her knees on the bed. She looked on with a beaming grin, and Roxy couldn't help but smile back just as widely - especially when she saw that the woman's glasses were still dotted with droplets of liquid that Roxy knew the exact source of. And, it was pretty nice to be seeing a warm smile from the Condesce that conveyed affection and excitement about a good lay, and not one laced with malice._ _

__"Fuck yeah, gurl, that's gotta be the best leak I've taken in coddamn forever," Condy said enthusiastically, leaning forward and crawling over Roxy's body. She leaned in to plant a kiss on the girl's lips. Roxy happily pushed into the kiss, and gave a bit of a disappointed moan when the Condesce pulled back from it a moment later. The woman chuckled at her partner's brief pout. "Hah, whale if you wanna make out we can do plenty of that soon enough. But I got some kisses to put between yer legs first." She winked, and then put her hands on Roxy's shoulders to gently push her back onto the bed._ _

__Roxy let herself fall back with a giggle, enjoying the pleasantly squishy feeling as she sank into the sheets - quite a bit of Condy's pee had soaked into the mattress below, though there was still plenty pooled around her body. The idea that the Condesce had just let loose and relieved herself all over a bed was really hot, and Roxy murmured happily as she pondered about how her favorite thing in the dreambubbles was that it was perfectly okay to relieve yourself in whatever naughty place your heart desired. Her thoughts didn't stay there for long, though. Some gentle kisses and licks at her vulva quickly shifted her attention to her _other_ favorite thing about the dreambubbles, which was all of the amazing sex she'd ended up having there, sometimes with the most unexpected partners._ _

__"Aww yeah, betcha like kissing me there," Roxy said softly with a happy sigh, reaching down to pat the Condesce between her horns and run her fingers through the woman's hair, which she was delighted to find was still wet with her own urine. Condy mumbled something in return, or maybe just gave a murmur of contentment - whatever it was, the sound ended up muffled by Roxy's crotch, and the woman proceeded to nestle her face in even tighter as she got into a rhythm. Roxy let her thighs squeeze nicely against the Condesce's cheeks, and the woman brought her hands up to firmly grasp Roxy's hips and butt, so it didn't seem like she'd be going anywhere for a little while. She sighed contentedly, laying back into the bed and closing her eyes to enjoy herself. Even though Condy had just eaten her out once a few minutes before, this felt like a whole different experience - she was relaxed and happy to linger on savoring the experience, and her partner seemed to be feeling similarly, since the tongue and lip motions against her vulva didn't seem all that urgent. Though, there was one part of the previous session of oral sex that Roxy decided she wanted to repeat. This time it was easy enough to imagine another full bladder for herself, and to start to empty it. "Mmm, hope you're still thirsty, babe."_ _

__And it seemed like she was, since Roxy didn't feel any of her piss dripping past the Condesce's lips even as her stream got flowing at full force. Instead, Condy just seemed to push herself in against her crotch and lick at her that much more enthusiastically. Roxy was fine with that - even if she was enjoying getting to savor the experience, she certainly wasn't going to mind if she got to savor her orgasm sooner rather than later. So she let herself rock her hips as her arousal urged her to do, continuing to hold the Condesce's head tightly between her legs with one hand, while using the other to play with the surprisingly tall horns that were currently in front of her body. And of course, she kept pissing. Perhaps there was something better than laying back and getting eaten out by a hot lady while she pissed in her mouth, but Roxy wasn't sure what that would be._ _

__"Mmmh... Oh, Condy... Ahhh..." Roxy let out various vocalizations of pleasure and appreciation in a form that was about half-moan and half-sigh, as she continued to rock against her partner's mouth while relieving herself into it. She really wasn't sure how long she'd been laying there - a couple minutes, maybe? - but soon enough Roxy once again found herself at the verge of orgasm. "Oh, oh, oooh!" Her stream of piss cut off suddenly, and her body tensed and then relaxed as the first wave of pleasure washed over her. Roxy moaned out as she came, feeling almost overwhelmed by the bliss, but fortunately this time she could just continue to sink into the soggy mattress below. Her orgasm before had been incredible, but she'd needed it _so badly_ that it had been hard to really appreciate it - this time, she was already relaxed, and she could really bask in the pleasure and savor every last delicious bit of it. And, when her spasms of ecstasy started to die down, Roxy focused on her bladder and managed to get her piss flowing again. By the time her body had shifted to reveling in her post-orgasmic euphoria, she was back to peeing at full force, and to her delight she found that the Condesce kept her lips planted firmly where they were until she'd let out every last drop. _ _

__"Hah, ya reely are the nautiest kinkiest gurl, aren't ya? Whale, besides me. Damn, we're gonna have so much glubbin' fun all night," Condy finally spoke up to break the silence, after she'd finally lifted herself up from between Roxy's legs and started to crawl forward along the bed. Roxy opened her eyes and watched the woman slide by and then plop down on the mattress next to her, laying on her side with her chest right about next to Roxy's head. She grabbed Roxy in a firm embrace, and then flipped onto her back, leaving Roxy partially lying atop of her with her head atop the Condesce's breasts. Roxy was hardly going to argue with that, and nestled into her soft new pillows, giggling once again as she felt her face press against the wet bra and damp skin that she had relieved herself on earlier. Condy continued to hold her much smaller partner's body against hers, and Roxy was more than happy to just stay there and snuggle, laying at an angle so her head was on the woman's chest and her butt on the mattress next to her. Roxy was just about to wrap her legs around the Condesce's when the woman shifted hers apart a little and bent them, pushing her knees up into the air. "Mmm, gill, after all that drinkin' I think I might hafta piss again. And I gotta say it looked fun how you were doing it earlier."_ _

__With that, the Condesce reached between her legs once again, and a moment later a gush of pink urine appeared. It arced up quite high into the air and landed on the wall of the room, right above where Roxy had left her mark earlier. Roxy gave a delighted squeal as she watched the woman spray her piss around. "Hey!" she said with mock indignation, her eyes fixed to the sight she was witnessing. "I already marked those, they're mine!"_ _

__"Mine now, gill," Condy replied with a laugh, waving her stream across the wet spots on the wall that Roxy had made earlier, and patting the girl's head affectionately. "At least until some cutie is gonna reclam them from me, that is."_ _


End file.
